War of the Four Forests Valley
by CV Ping
Summary: Four Forests Valley has been peaceful for a long time, there was no need to worry in the valley that is home to the Clans of EverClan, DawnClan, IvyClan, and SpringClan. But what happens when only one Clan remains wanting to keep peace?
1. Prologue

The prologue of War of the Four Forests Valley. Don't worry, the real chapters will be much longer.

* * *

><p>The moon was rising over a grassy hollow, protected by trees and vines, woven tightly together, with a small, bramble covered entrance. A large tree stood in the middle, it was hollowed at it's roots with a thin curtain of vines falling over the opening. On the lowest, sturdiest, branch, a cat was perched, his fur glowing silver in the light of the full moon.<p>

"Cat's of SpringClan!" Jaystar yowled, as though speaking to their warrior ancestors, "Tonight at the gathering something terrible has taken place." He paused as surprised yowls out broke, signaling with his tail for silence. "EverClan, IvyClan, and DawnClan are at war. Being the Clan of peace I hope we can avoid this battle, and instead become a refuge for unlucky war victims. Do you agree?"

This time it was Moonfur, SpringClan's deputy who spoke up. "I believe becoming a shelter for all cats who want refuge during this war will benefit all Clans," She meowed.

"Then it is settled, SpringClan shall be a refuge for all cats who do not want a part in this war."

Yowls of agreement arose from the cats of SpringClan, as the sun began to rise, flooding the clearing orange and bleaching the cats' fur silver.

Jaystar jumped from the branch, landing cleanly on his paws. "Jaystar," He turned to see Goldenstripe, his Clan's medicine cat, walking toward him with a grave expression on her face.

"Yes, Goldenstripe?" The dark gray tabby asked, yellow eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"Th-The war..." Goldenstripe flattened her ears as she reached her leader, "I.. It's.. It's strange. Somehow.. I don't think it could be over a simple issue between the leaders..."

"What do you mean?" Jaystar asked, tilting his head. It certainly seemed like the leaders were just having an issue. He hoped they got over it soon, the Clan's could go back to the peaceful life of the Four Forests Valley.

Goldenstripe let out a breath, frustrated with her own mind. "I think there are other forces at work here." She said simply. The golden tabby turned and walked back to her den, leaving a confused leader to think over what he had heard.

* * *

><p>Okay, so this is just to get started! Chapter one is almost done, I'll have it up soon. Other forces.. Well. I'm not even sure what these other forces are yet, I'll work it out before they come in, though. I'll see you in chapter one! Until then,<p>

Bye~

**Edit: **Eh.. Slight change of plans. We had to rebuild the computer, so chapter one will be a little late. I still have it on paper though, so no worries, I'll type it up as soon as I can.


	2. 1: Rising Storm

Hello, ITA is back! Since I forgot to say this last chapter: I do not own Warriors. If I did, well.. Bluestar would probably fly out of the sky and shoot Firestar down, as much sense as that doesn't make. All I own is this story, the Clans, and most of the characters. _Most_ of the characters. Some of them belong to a friend of mine. Snowdrop, Silverstream(Who she created after reading Fire and Ice), and I'm trying to get her permission to use some others that I fell in love with. Well, I don't want to spoil too much, but I hope you enjoy the introduction of one of our main characters!

* * *

><p>A small shape tumbled into a shrub lining the camp wall, and a white head popped out of the leaves. The green-eyed kitten bounded out of the bush and over towards the warrior's den, just to be stopped by a fluffy cream tail.<p>

"Snowkit, don't go in there, Hawktail is asleep, and he's acted like he has nettle in his fur all day," Rosecloud scolded, with a small smile, "Why don't you go play with Threstrelkit and Fogkit?"

"But Rosecloud!" Snowkit protested in a tiny meow, "They're boring!"

"Snowkit! Those are your siblings, now go on and play. Why don't you ask if they want to go explore by the camp wall?" Rosecloud suggested, shooing the kit away with her tail. She sighed, shaking her head fondly. Snowkit was a trouble maker, but he would make an excellent warrior someday.

"Intruder!" Rosecloud's ears pricked as she turned her head to the camp's entrance. Wasn't that…?

"Blueclaw, what's going on?" She asked curiously as she walked over to where the blue-gray tom was standing, fur fluffed out and claws unsheathed.

"There's a SpringClan cat here," Blueclaw hissed.

"Really? Move over let me see," Rosecloud pushed past him, somewhat tense. She relaxed when she saw who it was. "It's only Lilysong," She said in a bored tone, "You know her, she wouldn't hurt a mouse if it weren't for the simple fact that mice are food." Rosecloud put on her friendliest smile, before addressing the cream and ginger she-cat in the tunnel. "Hello, Lilysong. What brings you here?"

Lilysong dipped her head, returning Rosecloud's friendly gaze. "Greetings, Rosecloud. I come to speak to Eaglestar, with a message from Jaystar." She responded.

Rosecloud nodded. SpringClan was the most peaceful of the four Clans in the valley, it was a well known fact that they could be trusted. They never even got themselves involved in petty border skirmishes if they could help it! Though they were still dangerous, even though they seemed to be the weak ones to stay out of everything, they could really give a cat a good clawing. Whatever Lilysong had to say, it must be important. Rosecloud moved aside, allowing the small cat to pass.

"Thank you, Rosecloud," Lilysong nodded as she headed towards Eaglestar's den.

* * *

><p>It was at least a few minutes before the Clan heard an outraged "What!" from Eaglestar's den. It was moment later when their leader stormed out, fuming. Lilysong followed, looking slightly ashamed. Eaglestar shot a glare at the she-cat behind him, meowing, "Tell them if you must."<p>

"Y-Yes sir," Lilysong stammered. She stepped to the base of the Big Rock, though she didn't climb it. "L-Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for an announcement.."

Curious stares were shot at the SpringClan cat. The Clan slowly filed out of they're dens, sitting outside them with ears pricked. Some curious, some angry, some just confused.

"I-I come with a message from Jaystar.." Lilysong began. She was staring at her paws. "It's about what happened at the Gathering. Anyone who would like to take refuge from the war is welcome to come to SpringClan, if only temporary. We are willing to shield you from the battles, as we do not plan on getting involved." She looked up, swept EverClan with a serious look, and said wisely, "There's a storm coming. Think of us as your rock, for shelter." Lilysong dipped her head and walked out of the camp, leaving the Clan in a sort of stunned state of awe.

Rosecloud seemed to be the only one completely petrified. A storm was coming.. If that meant what she thought it meant.. She sprang to her paws and ran out of camp, in the direction of the river that separated EverClan from IvyClan.

* * *

><p>Simi-cliffhanger on the first chapter? Am I evil? Why yes, I am. This chapter's a bit short too, huh? On the bright side, updates come more often. I don't even know if this is really worth reading though. Sorry guys, I'm tired. I went wading in the creek by my house today. And by wading, I mean I went out with two of my friends and we climbed through the creek like a bunch of idiots and tried to see how far we could get in the deep part.<p>

Reviews fuel me. If I get like, two, I will be the happiest authoress in the world. Thanks for reading!

ITA~


End file.
